


白昼远行

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. 水无月・壹  醉逅一梦

水无月

-壹・醉逅一梦-

-

六月的最后一个星期六，白惟元是被一场噩梦吓醒的。

他仓皇失措的伸出手，原本应该抓不到什么，却明显感受到了另一个人掌心的温热。  
于是，他带着疑问慢慢睁开眼睛——

映入眼帘的，是一张恬静的睡颜。  
浅金色的头发和梦里的向日葵很像，微微扇动着的长睫毛，均匀而绵长的呼吸，预示着眼前的人还在睡眠中。

白惟元刚想起身，就发现眼前的人的头枕在了自己的另一只手臂上，他默默的掀开被子看了一眼，身旁的金发少年身上什么都没有穿，自己也是。  
宿醉的头疼悄然袭来，借由残存的一丝理智，他隐约回想起了昨天发生的事情。

-

昨天，是白惟元在大学里的最后一天。

彼时，他刚参加完毕业典礼回到了自己出租的公寓，就接到了好朋友莫踟赋的电话。

“干嘛啊？”  
他一接起电话，对面就传来了莫踟赋有些兴奋的声音。

“我说老白，你都毕业了，今晚要不要跟我一起去放飞一下自我？”  
“怎么个放飞法？”  
“你说你读了一场大学，连个恋爱都没谈过，也太逊了。今晚哥哥带你去见见世面。我常去的那条酒吧街，新开了一家酒吧，要不要一起去啊？”

白惟元一边收拾着房间，一边心不在焉地回他：“莫踟赋，你明明知道，我对女人不感兴趣的。”

现在的时间是午后三点，除了他，大部分的学生都还没有离开学校。他们要么忙着找朋友拍毕业照，要么商量着晚上的饭局。只有一向离群索居的白惟元早早的回到了公寓，甚至无聊到开始打扫卫生。

他大学后两年没有住宿舍，先前住的地方因为离他找好的那份工作的地点有些远，所以他上个月找了新房子搬了家。虽说毕业答辩过后就没什么要紧事了，可他却磨磨蹭蹭到现在都没有完全把新房子收拾好。

白惟元从小就总被人说温吞慢热，他自己也承认，只是他觉得自己最大的问题并不在这里。

“我知道，所以我说的是gay吧啊gay吧。作为一个健全的成年人，你现在工作也有着落了，我真的觉得你有必要好好谈场恋爱，再不济找个pao友解决一下生理需求也是可以的嘛。我跟你说啊，你这样下去是不行的……”

电话对面莫踟赋还在语重心长的教育着他，白惟元给自己倒了杯水，坐在沙发上，有些犯难地思考着该不该拒绝朋友的邀请。

说不想谈恋爱……是假的。  
说不想解决生理需求……肯定也是假的。

“……那好吧，晚上见。”  
在莫踟赋的连篇累牍地言语攻势下，他终究还是败下阵来。

而莫踟赋最大的优点就是行动力惊人，白惟元一挂断电话，他就立刻把酒吧的地址发了过来。

望着那个熟悉的站名，白惟元忍不住轻声叹了口气，然后拿起桌上的水杯，去给放在阳台上的盆栽浇水。

他很清楚的知道，是什么让自己与这个世界产生了隔阂，又是什么让自己选择了离群索居。  
那份难以言状的情绪就像是一层透明的结界，无色无味，表面上与空气融为一体，实际上却无时无刻不在提醒他，自己与他人不同，也与这个世界格格不入。

-

晚上九点，白惟元在寒川站的北口和许久未见的朋友碰了面，然后一起去了那个传说中新开的gay吧。

寒川巷是条出了名的酒吧街，治安不算好，还有许多风俗店藏在巷弄深处，白惟元并不喜欢这样的地方。  
他跟着莫踟赋在灯红酒绿的巷子里转了好几个弯，空气中弥漫的胭脂粉尘味和烟酒气息让他几乎想要落跑。直到莫踟赋把他领到了所谓的gay吧面前，白惟元才发现，这家店意外地装潢得很朴素，甚至更像是一间不应该出现在这条街的，普普通通的咖啡馆。

一小栋深咖色的木质建筑，从屋檐垂下来的绿植生长茂盛，让人辨不出真假。没有那些色彩刺眼的招牌，角落里的看板周围只挂了一串暖黄色的LED灯管，上面写着的应该是店名。  
「catastrophe」：灾难，不幸，或者是麻烦。全都不是什么好的寓意。

白惟元正盯着招牌发呆，就被莫踟赋连拖带拽地拉到了店里。

进了店他就更意外了。  
这里除了灯光比一般的咖啡馆暗一些，一排排整齐的书架和安谧踏实的气氛，完全不像是常规酒吧的配置。  
不过白惟元从来没有真正的进过酒吧，他也只能与自己印象里吵吵闹闹的酒吧进行对比，然后就被莫踟赋狠狠的笑话了一番。

“老白你怕不是跟时代脱节了。现在这种小众文艺的酒吧也很流行的。据说这里偶尔还会放同志电影，你下次可以来看看。”  
“哦。”  
白惟元干笑两声，没再说话。

白惟元自诩长相一般，没什么特色。他不懂得穿衣打扮，又总是带着副不够时髦的黑框眼镜，和从高中时代就很受欢迎的莫踟赋不一样，站在他旁边，他觉得自己怎么看都很逊色。  
他们找了位置坐下刚点完东西，就有不少人凑过来跟莫踟赋搭讪或是送酒。

莫踟赋对男人不感兴趣，自然一概礼貌回绝，他也试图把人的注意力往白惟元身上移。可白惟元不懂怎么跟人接话，这天聊不下去，最后只留下他俩坐在那喝酒聊天，就仿佛这是他们本来的目的。

白惟元酒量一般，又不太看得懂店里那些文艺派名字的鸡尾酒。索性凭感觉胡乱点，喝了几杯之后，就有些晕乎了。  
正逢莫踟赋去外面去接电话，白惟元也觉得有点无聊，想着干脆直接把帐结了去门口找他算了。而就在这时，有人突然坐到了他的身边，还带来了一杯浅粉色的鸡尾酒。

“先生你好，介意我坐你旁边吗？”

酒吧里的灯光很昏暗，白惟元刚摘了眼镜，有些看不清那个搭讪的人面孔，只是能隐约辨认出他有一头浅金色的头发，以及听起来好像还没成年的声音。

他伸手想要去找放在桌上的眼镜，却被身旁的人抓住了手。

“这位先生，有没有人说过，你不戴眼镜的时候，帅多了。”

一句话让白惟元的手突然停在了原地，某个记忆里的声音与之重叠，他半张着嘴，酒精让他的思路变得不够通畅，半晌想不出一句应对的话。  
他只是本能地再次偏过头，身边的人刚抬起酒杯喝了一口，然后就直接把嘴唇贴在了他的唇上。

他被迫张开嘴巴，鸡尾酒被身旁的人渡到了他的嘴里。这口感远不像看上去那样的温和，后劲十足，白惟元一下子感觉喉咙里都窜起了火。  
酒喝完了，这个亲吻却还在继续。它不知为何让白惟元觉得很舒服，像是以最简单粗暴的方式破坏掉了他固守多年的结界，他乐在其中，干脆扶着金发少年的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。

等他们终于分开了，白惟元才稍微看清了一点眼前的人。他的确是染了一头金发，那张脸看上去应该只有十七八岁。他脸上没有半点脂粉，穿着干净的白色衬衫和黑色长裤。一张天真懵懂的面孔，就仿佛不应该出现在这个空间。

他朝他伸出手，带着一个浅浅的微笑。

“你好，我叫Eve。”  
“你好，我叫白惟元。”

一句迟到的开场白，开启了这个夜晚的另一种色彩。

后来他们聊得很愉快，具体说了些什么白惟元已经不太记得了，只是在最后快过十二点的时候，他们付了钱走出酒吧，刚要道别，eve突然开口对他说：“白先生，你带我回家好不好？”

白惟元可能是还醉着，也可能是他心底的冲动在作怪，总之，他没有拒绝，他说：“好。”

-

他带着eve回了他的新公寓。  
eve的身体很轻，就跟没什么重量似的，他把人放在沙发上的时候，eve抬手搂着他的脖子，一边说话，一边用嘴唇蹭着他的脸颊，眼看就要吻上来了。

行吧，一不做二不休。人都带回家了，现在还装什么君子。

白惟元借着酒兴，直接把eve压在身下，主动吻了上去。  
他的吻毫无章法可言，近乎是胡乱的啃咬。可是身下的小少年很会回应，他主动张开嘴接纳了他莽撞的舌头，然后引导着他在自己的口腔里四处侵略，舔过贝齿和上颚，最后分开的时候，两个人溢出唇角的唾液都带着浓浓的酒味。

他们直接在客厅的沙发上做了。  
白惟元是第一次，没什么经验，完全靠小少年引导他。eve坐在沙发上，拉着他的手指含在嘴里，舔到手指完全湿透了，然后主动张开双腿，引导着白惟元为自己做扩张。

可能是因为eve的身子太柔软了，他很快就放进去了三根手指，却忍不住被eve过于冰冷的体温吓到。不过他残留的意志让他觉得，可能是自己的身体太烫了，所以才会有这种感觉。

他伸长手指，动作有些笨拙的在eve的体内四处打转，许久才找到了关键的那一点。

eve大概是被他弄的有些难耐，用软软的调子求着他赶紧进来。白惟元本来就不太清醒，戴安全套的时候折腾了半天都没弄好，eve干脆跟他说没必要戴，然后直接凑上前吻住了他。

而就在白惟元进入eve体内的时候，eve突然抬手捂着自己的眼睛，小声地抽泣了起来。他这一举动吓得白惟元以为是自己技巧太差，弄疼了眼前的人儿。他刚想退出来，eve却主动收紧了身下的穴口，像是死活不愿放他走似的。

“不要离开我……惟元……”

隐隐约约之间，白惟元感觉自己仿佛听见了一个熟悉的声音。它似乎来自于记忆深处某个同样有着满头金发的少年。

他开始有点分不清这是现实还是幻觉。只知道埋在少年体内的那一部分开始不断变热，不断涨大，充盈在身体里的欲望急需得到释放。

所以，他把人压回沙发上，开始了剧烈的动作。

-

他们好像做了不止一次。  
可是后面的事情，白惟元已经记得不那么清楚了。只是后脑勺疼得厉害，他忍不住倒吸一口凉气，然后抬手去寻了放在床头的眼镜，重新戴好。  
这动作似乎惊扰到了躺在他身边的人，他略微皱了皱眉头，然后慢慢地睁开了眼睛。

而就在与那双清澈的眼睛对视的那一刻，白惟元不仅酒醒了，还觉得像是被人从头到脚泼了一桶冷水，他后背发凉，整张脸刷得一下变得惨白。

“你……你是……小葵？”

在听到熟悉的称呼那一刻，金发少年忍不住再次轻微地皱了下眉头，随即又立刻变成了一个柔魅的笑容。

“是我呀，我好高兴，惟元，原来你还记得我？”

金发少年默默地从床上坐起来，光裸的上半身有几个零星的红点，他跪坐在床单上面，左边大腿的内侧连同小腹和另一条腿都让被子遮着，却明晃晃地露出了靠外的那一侧，在靠近臀部的位置，有一块显眼的胎记，而白惟元认识这块胎记。

“可是……”

白惟元的声音里没有久别重逢的喜悦。只见他整张脸因为恐惧而开始扭曲，然后声音变得愈发颤抖。

“你不是……四年前……就死了吗？”


	2. 水无月・贰 橘子布丁（下）

-

人死了之后不会往生，而是继续以灵魂体逗留在这个世上，总该有他的理由吧。

在从车站走回家的路上，白惟元一直在试图给周辛葵的情况找一个合理的解释。

周辛葵在他家住了两天，他虽然不用吃饭也不用喝水，却还是一如即往的喜欢跟他抢零食。他的身体偶尔会变得半透明，尤其是当他在被窝里弓着身子，抱着自己的膝盖蜷缩成一团的时候，看上去脆弱得不堪一击。

可是，除了那天一时冲动的拥抱之外，白惟元清醒的时候根本不敢随意的去触碰他。虽然睡在同一张床上，但他们总是离得很远，他唯一能感受到的只有周辛葵冰凉的体温，和房间里一人份的呼吸。  
因为周辛葵已经不会呼吸了。

在过去的四年里，他曾无数次梦见周辛葵的模样，也无数次的想象着，如果他还活着，会上什么样的大学，学什么专业。但唯一可以确定的是，他一定会成为校园里的大明星，成为最耀眼最灿烂的那颗星。  
周辛葵本来就喜欢做些引人注目的事情，参加运动会之前他一定会动员所有的朋友来给自己加油。有的时候甚至能让他外校的朋友也跟着大老远跑过来，还给他做了一大面加油的旗帜。

所以他想不通，周辛葵为什么要选择那么痛苦的一种死法，还让自己身上留下那样丑陋的伤痕。  
虽然现在灵魂状态的他看上去完好无暇，却还是删除不掉白惟元脑海里那具尸体的惨状。

可他也不知道事到如今自己应不应该再开口去问，周辛葵为什么要自杀，又或者是为什么会回来。

他从来都不知道，自己的盲目期许和怯懦观望给周辛葵带去了多大的伤害，也不知道自己到底错过了多少的真相。

-

周辛葵是怎么和乔西在一起的，谁告的白，谁先喜欢上的谁，所有这些，白惟元都不知道。

他只知道，乔西是周辛葵的同班同学，也是个受欢迎的男生。他个子很高，长得也不错，在学生会似乎也有个一官半职。他们交往后，白惟元时常看到两人一同进出于学生会办公室所在的一号行政楼。

乔西很体贴，总是会帮周辛葵分担手里的资料和文件，让周辛葵可以空着手走在旁边。  
一个灿烂明媚，一个英俊潇洒，所有知情人都觉得他们是天造地设的一对。  
可白惟元总觉得乔西给他一种说不上来的奇怪感觉。

有那么一次，周辛葵的妈妈托他去给周辛葵送羽绒服，他刚走到周辛葵的教室门口，就看到乔西把周辛葵抵在墙壁上，然后压在他身上，肆无忌惮地亲吻着他。

乔西应该是早就看到了站在教室门口的白惟元，或者说他的行为更像是故意做给白惟元看的。  
因为在亲吻途中，乔西抬头看了一眼站在门口的白惟元，而他感觉到乔西看着他的视线里，有一丝来自胜利者的挑衅。

白惟元不知为何就有点心虚了，周辛葵背对着他，他看不到脸，可想象着周辛葵沉溺在别人的亲吻里的神情，他只觉得头脑发热，一瞬间握紧了拳头，心里极其不是滋味。

后来周辛葵出来找他拿伞的时候，嘴唇都有些发肿，他可能是知道被白惟元撞见了什么，所以视线有些躲闪，犹犹豫豫的想要跟白惟元解释，却让白惟元先落荒而逃了。

白惟元一边小跑着回教室，一边心想，乔西他，该不会是把自己当成假想敌了吧。

没可能吧。  
自己哪有什么竞争力。  
更何况周辛葵早就做出了选择不是吗。

高中时代的白惟元并不受欢迎，也很少和女生说话，除了周辛葵，他唯一亲密的友人是不在同一所中学的莫踟赋。  
离开了周辛葵的社交圈，走到了他的光晕外围，白惟元就仿佛变成了一粒极为不起眼的宇宙尘埃。

-

白惟元到家的时候雨还没有开始下，周辛葵在客厅的沙发上昏昏欲睡，他走过去的时候，才发现地板上掉了件外套。

他弯下腰捡起掉落在地上的外套，同时就被不知何时来到了他身边的周辛葵抓住了胳膊。  
周辛葵看着他，笑得眯起了那双好看的眼睛：“太好了！惟元你回来啦！”

“嗯，我回来了。”  
对话里有了那么几分的归属感，却始终没法使人安心。

白惟元想问他很多事情，因为乔西的死他被牵扯出来了许多不明快的回忆，还有他在心底压抑了这么多年的秘密。可他张了张嘴，最后还是话锋一转，让周辛葵把视线转移到了手里浅橙色的纸袋。

“我……我给你买了sunflower的橘子布丁。”  
“哇！！太棒了！！惟元你真好！！”  
周辛葵说着就要扑上来拥抱他，白惟元正好弯下腰取出包装盒放在桌上，周辛葵扑了个空，似乎有些不开心了。

据周辛葵本人的话来说，他只能触碰白惟元触碰过的东西，因为他所谓的体液交换理论，这个世界与他的联系仅仅作用于他和白惟元之间，所以，他跪坐在沙发上，嚷嚷着要白惟元喂他吃布丁。

白惟元握着勺子的手有点发颤，周辛葵干脆主动凑过来，然后抱着他的脖子坐到了他的大腿上。他虽然没有重量，但是存在感却非常强烈，白惟元被他这么一坐整个身子立刻僵硬得像块石头。

“小葵你……别这样。”  
“嗯？怎么了？你害羞啦？我们做都做过了，你还害羞什么呀～”周辛葵笑得很天真，然后又朝他凑近了些，在他耳边轻声说：“惟元，你快喂饱我啊～”

他这话肯定没有别的意思，可是往自己身上蹭的动作却没有那么的单纯。白惟元惊慌失措地看着他，他勺子没拿稳，让乘在上面的布丁落到了他的手臂上。然后，他还没来得及去清理，周辛葵就抓着他的手臂，含住了那口布丁。

他的舌尖没有湿润的触感，只是很凉，接触到皮肤表层就跟会让人触电似的。白惟元脑海里突然闪过他和eve接吻的时候在他嘴里胡乱搅动的舌头，身体一瞬间就开始发烫。

周辛葵还坐在他身上，自然马上就感觉到了他体温的变化。  
“惟元……你怎么这么烫啊，是不是发烧了？”  
“我，没，没事……布，布丁你还是，自，自己吃吧……”  
他说着就把小玻璃瓶塞到周辛葵的手里，转身想要离开，却先让周辛葵扑倒在了沙发上。

小小的玻璃瓶在地上滚了几圈，乳白色的奶冻和金灿灿的橘子瓣洒落在了木地板上，可白惟元现在根本没有精力再去理会这些。  
因为周辛葵的手，覆上了他下半身同样发烫的某个部位。

“原来不是发烧，是这里在发烫啊……”  
周辛葵看着他露出了一丝带有玩味的笑容，然后，他伸手连同他的内裤一并剥下，随即把头埋了下去。  
在意识到他想干什么的那一刻，白惟元已经来不及阻止了。

周辛葵冰冷的口腔包裹着他滚烫的性器，没一会就让他整根都硬得发胀。

“小葵……快，快停下……”  
他无力的伸出手想要推开周辛葵，却碰不到人。

因为周辛葵整个人都埋在他腿间，卖力地吞吐着他的性器。不时的，他会伸出粉嫩的舌头从下往上舔，性器析出的液体让他的舌头也跟着有些点温度，粗糙的舌苔舔过的每个位置都因为从来没有体验过的快感而有了反应，叫他忍不住发出了舒服的叹息。

高潮的时候他大脑一片空白，想要退出来，却被周辛葵紧紧箍住了腰腹，他想快点得到解脱，只能猛地一记挺身，射在了他的嘴里。

周辛葵含着满嘴的精液看着他，白惟元这才恢复了点意识，他急着去找放在沙发旁边的垃圾桶，却先看到周辛葵喉结滚动两下，把那些浑浊的液体全都吞了下去。

“小葵你……”  
吞咽的时候周辛葵略微皱了皱眉头，然后伸出舌头舔了舔唇角，这动作就仿佛他刚才喝的是牛奶而不是精液。

“怎么了吗？”  
周辛葵跟个没事人似的，拉着他的手去拆另一个没拆开过的布丁。

白惟元还有些失神，周辛葵在他胯间含着他的性器的时候，曾故意抬起头看了他一眼，回想起那个眼神，他只觉得太阳穴隐隐作痛，脑海里反反复复的都是同一个疑问。

他是不是也曾经这样趴在乔西的身上，替他做这样的事情？

白惟元再怎么懦弱无能，再怎么不敢奢求，这一刻也终于有点生气了。  
他挣脱了周辛葵握着他的手，重新穿好裤子，蹲在地上收拾起了另一个布丁的残骸。

周辛葵没吃到布丁很不开心，他有些不解的看着白惟元，刚想凑过来，就先听见了他冰冷的声音。

“小葵，你知不知道，乔西昨晚死了。”  
周辛葵听到熟悉的名字倒也没有什么伤心的反应，他的语气平静得出奇：“哦，我知道啊。”

他这样的反应完全出乎了白惟元的预料，白惟元蹲在地上，回过头一脸不解地看着他。

“那你……”  
“我怎么了吗？”  
周辛葵的平静让他充满了疑惑，犹豫了片刻，白惟元终于还是问出了他心中的疑问。

“让你逗留在这个世上的执念……难道不是乔西吗？”

他的话让周辛葵眼里终于有了几分复杂，他眨了眨眼睛，然后，竟然弯起了嘴角。

“白惟元。”这是他回来之后第一次叫他的全名。

周辛葵站起来，后退几步，居高临下地俯视着他。他嘴角带着笑意，语气却冰冷到了极点，他说：“你该不会以为，我是因为乔西死了觉得寂寞了，才来找你的吧？”


End file.
